Experiment 629
by wolfwarriorKronos
Summary: Jumba creates expirament 629. He was made to combat 627, but a danger greater than them both will arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, here's my first L&S story, so I hope you all enjoy. So here's chapter 1, enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Kokoua Town for all of its inhabitants.

Lilo was playing with her favorite doll, Scrump, Pleakly was preparing lunch for everyone, Stitch and Angel was enjoying the day together, Nani was working at her shop, and Jumba was working on a new expirament.

In his lab, Jumba had finally finish work on his newest expirament, named 629.

"Yes, I have finally be finishing my newest expirament!" Jumba shouted in excitement as he held 629's silver pod up in the air. Just then, Pleakly came in with a tray of sanwiches when he heard Jumba.

"Hey Jumba, I hade, so- WHAT, YOU MADE ANOTHER LITTLE MONSTER!" Pleakly shouted as he ran out of the room, but was grabbed by one of Jumba's huge hands.

"Be relaxing my friend, I simply made 629 to combat 627. It is being good expirament." Jumba explained.

"Oh, but why? Lilo and the little monster can do that themselves." Pleakly said.

"Yes, but little girl and 626 can only possibly defeat 627 if he is being humored into uncontrollable laughter, 629 can combat 627 head on." Jumba explained as he set Pleakly down.

"Wow, that is good. Well, here's lunch, and please keep that monster under control." Pleakly said as he set down a plate of sanwiches on Jumba's desk and walked out of his ship.

"Don't worry 629, soon you'll be able to meet the rest of your ohana." Jumba said as he set the silver expirament pod inside the wall and walked into the house, eating his plate of sanwiches.

XXXXX

Everyone was gathered around the table, waiting for Pleakly to finish making lunch.

Jumba walked in to the house with an empty plate.

"Hey Jumba, what's up?" Lilo asked as the jumbo sized alien took a seat at the table.

"Oh nothing, just finishing latest expirament." Jumba said as it wasn't serious at all.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted in panic.

"Be relaxing, I only made 629 for good, not evil." Jumba explained, calming everyone down.

"Well if he's so good, what does he do?" Lilo asked, curious.

"His primary function is being able to combat 627 head on, without relying on humoring 627 into uncontrollable laughter." the Quelta Quanian replied to the hawaian girl.

"Can we go see cousin?" Stitch asked with Angel nodding.

"Yes, being back in Earth second." Jumba said as he went out to get 629. Once he got back, he showed the gleaming silver pod to everyone and dropped it into a cup of water. After a bright green flash, revealed a silver expirament, similar to Stitch, but had silver fur, light silver chin, stomach, and ear tips. He also had a fluff of fur on his visibly built chest that looked similar to a doownward pointed arrow. He had black claws, sharp teeth with 2 pairs of canines on his top and bottom jaws. His head was slightly more pointed than Stitch's and a longer muzzle. The stripes that were light blue on Stitch was black on 629. The top of his head had a sectioned fauxhawk (Like Tai Lung from KFP. and had smaller ears than Stitch. He also had a long, furry tail that was tipped white. The expirament walked over to Jumba and stood next to him.

"This is expirament 629, capable of combating evil expirament 627 head on without any help." Jumba announced in his heavy german accent.

'Hmm, I think a good name would be... Wolf." Lilo suggested.

"How about it, 629?" Jumba asked as 629, now named Wolf nodded.

"Now would be good time to be introducing 629 to rest of ohana." Jumba suggested.

"Yeah, let's go, common Stich and Angel." Lilo said as 629 followed Lilo and the others out of the door.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in Gantu's ship, Gantu was relaxing in his chair when the computer came online.

"Expirament 629 activated. Primary function: Combat Expirament 627." The computer said as it displayed a schematic of the new wxpirament.

"A new expirament? 629? How interesting." Gantu said as he grabbed a glass expirament capsule. 625 was in his room enjoying a sanwich when Gantu came into the room.

"625, I need you to hold down the ship until I get back, I've heard that Juma has created a new expirament." Gantu said as 625 waved him off.

"Alright, I'll keep watch. I mean its not like you're gonna catch it or anything." 625 said as he finished his sanwich.

"You'll see, I'll finally capture an expirament, and you'll be sorry!" Gantu called out, walking out of the ship, on his way to capture 627, the only one that canpose threat to this new one.

**Alright, chapter 1 sighned and sealed. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, here's chapter 2 of my story, so I hope you all enjoy. So here's chapter 1, enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 2

Wolf, Angel, Stitch and Lilo had spent the last several hours introducing Wolf to his ohana.

Some of them felt skeptical of him at first, but all of them in the end welcomed him with open arms. Once they introduced Wolf to everyone in the island, they headed back to Lilo's house.

Once they got back to Lilo's house, they went inside to see Pleakly making lunch.

"Hey Pleakly, where's Jumba?" Lilo asked, walking up to him.

"Jumba's out catching a new expirament. He said he'll be back by lunch.

"C'mon guys, let's go help Jumba." Lilo said as the three expiraments followed Lilo out of the house again to locate Jumba. It wasn't long until Wolf and Stitch's nose sniffed him out. They ran towards where they smelled him and ran up to him.

"Hey Jumba, wait up." Lilo called out as everyone caught up with him.

"Little girl, experiments." Jumba called out.

"We heard you were looking for an experiment, so we decided to help out." Lilo said as Wolf's nose picked up something. Before any could ask him what it is that he smelt, he was off. Everyone took off after him.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Gantu was at Jumba's spaceship, looking for 627's capsule. He opened the back of the ship (Which is the only way he could fit) and looked around. After minutes of searching, he discovered a circular opening in the wall.

"Jumba must've forgotten to close it." Gantu said to himself as he reached and grabbed 627's blue capsule an came back out of the ship. Not wanting to wait for 626 and especially 629, he took off.

XXXXX

When Wolf stopped, he then looked around for the source of the scent. It was then when he saw a bundle of fur near the base of a tree. It was an experiment, and it was female. She had purple fur, a lighter purple underbelly, black claws, a furry tail almost as long as Wolf's, a dark purple heart on her chest, fur on her head long enough to block out her eyes, and short ears.

Wolf for some reason just couldn't take his eyes off her. Acting on instinct, he walked over to her and kneeled down to her and shook her. The purple experiment stirred and opened her eyes to reveal 2 dark blue orbs.

"You okay?" Wolf asked to the experiment.

"Gaba?" the experiment asked as her eyes came into fucus. She saw a silver, muscular expirament with a face of worry and care, kneeling down to her. He was the most beautiful experiment she's ever seen. She became lost in his black, yet soleful eyes until he spoke up again.

"Are you okay?" Wolf repeated.

"Naga, meega can't walk." The purple experiment replied as she revealed her leg, which had a large gash in it.

"Wolf help, meega take you to Jumba." Wolf said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her off. She felt so safe and comfortable in his arms, so she couldn't help but burry her face into his soft, furry, muscular chest. 629 just welcomed it. Once they got back to the house, Wolf opened the door with an extra arm snd walked in. He headed to Jumba's lab where he found him working on his computer.

"Jumba." Wolf said, getting his attention. Jumba turned around to see Wolf and expirament 623.

"Ah, experiment 623, you're here." Jumba said as he walked up to them.

"623 injured, leg is injured." Wolf said, still holding 623.

"Hmm, put 623 on lab bed and I'll be healing her foot." Jumba said as Wolf walked over and very gently placed 623 on the lab bed. He then walked over to the wall and leaned against it, eventually falling asleep. Lilo, Stitch and Angel walked in to see Wolf asleep, Jumba typing on his computer, and a purple experiment on the lab bed.

"Jumba, who's the experiment?" Lilo asked, pointing to 623.

"Experiment 623. She is a earlier version of experiment 624. Instead of singing song, she looks into victim's eyes and then that person is under control, but I changed her to be good years ago." Jumba explained.

"Oh, well we're off to the beach. Bye Jumba." Lilo said as the three left out of the room. And with that, Jumba got back to work.

**Alright, there's chapter 2. I hope you like it and please review. I'm going to have 627 vs 629 maybe in the next chapter. In the mean time, have a nice day. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, here's chapter 3, so I hope you all enjoy. So here's chapter 1, enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 3

Gantu returned to his ship with 627's experiment pod in his hand. Reuben was walking around the ship, eating a super sanwich when he heard Gantu's giant footsteps.

_'And he's back.' _Reuben thought as Gantu walked towards him.

"625, I told you that I would come back with an expirament, and here it is." Gantu said as he threw the pod into 625's glass of water. There was a bright green flash and then revealed Experiment 627.

"WHAT? YOU CAUGHT HIM?" 625 screamed before 627 shot him with his eye beams and caught his sanwich and ate it whole.

"Hahaha, seems like he still remembers you." Gantu laughed, crossing his arms. 625 stood back up and headed back to his room."Just keep him as far away from me as possible. Ouch." 625 said as he headed out of the room to his.

"Fair enough. 627, there's a new experiment created by Jumba, named 629. Juma designed him to be able to defeat you, let's go show him just how wrong he is." Gantu explained.

"Evil, evil!" 627 shouted as he leapt onto Gantu's shoulder and they went off to confront 629.

XXXXX

Back at the house, Wolf woke up from his power nap and stretched, cracking several joints in the process.

He looked around Jumba's room to see that nobody was there. He then walked out and headed downstairs. Once ge got to the kitchen, he was greeted by Stitch, Angel, Pleakly, Lilo and Jumba.

"Aloha, where's 623?" Wolf asked, finding himself worrying about the purple experiment.

"She's just oustide on the porch." Lilo replied.

"Takka." Wolf thanked as he walked outside. He saw 623 sitting on the porch, enjoying the view."Is 623 okataga?" Wolf asked, taking a seat next to the purple experiment.

"Aloha Wolf, Violet okataga." 623, named Violet by Lilo once she was healed. "Violet? Meega likes name." Wolf complimented.

"Takka." Violet said giggling, making her cheeks flush a bright shade of pink. After their greetings, they began talking and enjoying the view. That was until Wolf piched up heavy footsteps from afar. His expression became serious and he looked around until he saw Gantu comtng towards him. "Wolf needs Violet to stay back, okataga?" Wolf asked, keeping her behind him."Okataga." Violet replied, hiding behind him, shaking a little.

"Well, it seems here that 629 has a little girlfriend. 627, if you will." Gantu said as he stopped in front of Wolf and Violet. 627 then jumped off of Gantu's shoulder and landed several feet in front of Wolf. "Evil, evil!" 627 shouted as he started growling and got into an attack stance. 629 strarted growling as well before 627 lunged at 629. 629 jumped up, dodging the attack and turned while in mid-air and shot a ball of plasma at 627. 627 swatted it away and shot lasers from his eyes narrowly missing 629. They then lunged at eachother and continued their fight.

Gantu and Violet were watching the battle when Gantu turned his attention to Violet."You're coming with me." Gantu said as he reached for her before she jumped over his grip and ran into the house.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Lilo asked before Gantu grabbed the roof of the house and tore it off and pointed his plasma blaster at them. "Hand over the experiments!" Gantu ordered.

"Naga, stupidhead!" Sitich yelled as he jumped up and kicked Gantu up the chin, knocking him back and dropping the roof back on the house as a result. Gantu stumbled back and landed on his back. Stitch ran up to him as Gantu pulled out his blaster and retreated."627, time to retreat, you can finish your battle later." Gantu shouted at 627's still continued battle with 629.

627 heard Gantu and then growled at 629 and then ran off, leaving his arch rival. He ran up to Gantu and hopped onto his shoulder.

"This is not being good. As long as Gantu has 627, they're being nearly unstoppable." Jumba said as he, Lilo, Angel and Violet walked up to Stitch and Wolf.

"Don't worry Jumba, as long as we have Wolf and Stitch, they won't be a problem!" Lilo boasted as Stitch and Wolf nodded."I'm guessing little girl is right. Even with 627, they'll have to deal with 626 and 629." Jumba agreed aseveryone headed back inside for dinner.

**Alright, 627 and 629 got in their first showdown. There will be many nore to come, you bet your asses. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, here's chapter 4, so I hope you all enjoy. So here's chapter 1, enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 4

Wolf was sitting on the roof of Lilo's house, admiring the night shy as he heard someone coming. He looked over to see that it was Violet.

"Aloha, Violet." Wolf greeted as he smiled warmly at the beautiful, purple experiment.

"Aloha, Wolf." Violet replied as she felt her heart race at Wolf's warm smile."Can Violet lay next to Wolf?" Violet asked as Wolf nodded his head, scooting over. Violet then walked over and layed down next to Wolf. They watched the sky together as a gust of wind blew over them, making Violet shiver.

"Meega cold." Violet said, shivering."Violet can move next to Wolf." Wolf said, moving his arm out, giving a warm, inviting smile. Violet accetped it immediately and moved and cuddled up to Wolf. She buried her head in his soft, furry chest and he wrapped his muscular arm around her slender body.

"Meega so warm." Violet said as she nuzzled his neck and emitted a small, purring noise. Wolf welcomed it and wrapped his furry tail around her, shielding her from the wind. With all of the comfort, Violet relaxingly dozed off, Wolf following not minutes after.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Gantu was in his ship along with 627, talking to Hamsterveil through a transmission.

"Gantu, I see that you have experiment 627 once more. I want you to capture experiments 624 and 623 and send them to me. I will then proceed to use their powers to bend all experiments to my will, including 626 and 629." Hamsterveil said as he laughed evily (In my ears, like a Hyena).

"Now, see to it that you capture them and send them to me." Hamsterveil said as he ended the transmission.

"Well, now might be a good time to strike while everyone is asleep. 625, have some sanwiches ready by the time we get back. We're going to capture 623 and 624." Gantu said as he strapped 2 glass pods on his back and 627 leapt onto Gantu's shoulder and they were off.

It didn't take long for them to get to Lilo's house. They were right in front of the house when Gantu saw Wolf and Violet sleeping on Lilo's roof. Gantu very carefully unwrapped Wolf's arme from around Violet and carefully picked her up and set her in one of the pods on his back. Violet woke up once Gantu closed the capsule and she was panicing. She began banging the glass and screaming Wolf's name, but the capsule was soundproof. Tired of the pointless struggling, 627 banged the glass and growled at her, making her silent.

Gantu then reached into Lilo's room and carefully picked up Angel and set her in the other pod. She too woke up and started trying to break free, but a growl from 627 silenced her too. With his mission done, Gantu then headed back to his ship, with 2 female experiments trembling.

XXXXX

The next morning, everyone was woken up with a loud scream, curtasy of Stitch. Everyone went up to Stitch to see him looking frantically for Angel.

"Stitch, what happened?" Lilo asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes. Angel gone, she dissappeared." Stitch said as Wolf came in through the window, also in a panic."Violet gone too." Wolf said as as he started sniffing around. He started sniffing the bed that Stitch was on when he picked uo a scent.

"Gantu." Wolf growled as he started growling along with Stitch."Hold on you two, we can just go and rescue them. Gantu doesen't stand a chance againstthe two of you." Lilo said as the 2 agitated brutes nodded and they jumped out of the window and headed to Gantu's ship, Lilo and the buggy in tow.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Gantu was reporting to Hamsterviel.

"Sir, we've captured the experiments. 626 and 629 should've woken up by now and most likelymon their way." Gantu reported."Very well, I will send Leroy to assist you." Hamsterveil said as the transporter in Gantu's ship was casting off a bright light and there appeared the original Leroy.

"Leroy, there you are, meet your cousin, experiment 627." Gantu said, motioning to 627, who was standing next to him. The 2 walked up to eachother and growled menacingly at eachother. They then pulled their right hands bach and pushed them forward, resulting in a handshake."I see that you two get along. And just in time, 626 and 629 has just arrived." Gantu said as Wolf and Stitch burst through the doors, fury and anger the only emotiong on their faces.

627 extended his spikes, antennas, and his 4 extra arms along with a visibly built torso while Leroy extended his 2 extra arms, spikes and antennas. Stitch did the same while Wolf transformed as well. Electricity flowed around him and his markings glowed a bright golden color and he also grew a set of antennas and spikes that ran down the back of his neck. 627 and Leroy started off by lunging at their good equal and they flew out of the ship. They stumbled down the hill towards the town. They broke apart in the middle of the street and Stitch and Wolf stood across from 627 and Leroy.

"Meega destroy you." Wolf growled as he and Stitch lunged at 627 and Leroy, who did the same, continuing their epic battle.

**Alright, there's the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, here's chapter 5, so I hope you all enjoy. So here's chapter 5, enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 5

The 4 good and bad experiments were still at eachother's throats.

As the fight continued around town, the experiments were neck and neck.

627 charged a plasma ball at Wolf, who charged electricity in his hand and sliced the projectile, both halves flying off into the distance, creating a explosion as they hit something. Wolf then charged his own energy projectile and shot it at 627, who backhanded it, sending it far off. Wolf growled and charged at 627, who jumped and carried on their battle.

Stitch and Leroy were also duking it out in the town too. They both had street poles and were dueling with them, until Leroy scored a solid swing at Stitch, knocking him into a building. Stitch got right back up and lunged at Leroy, who swung at him again. Stitch grabbed the pole and planted his feet into the ground. The momentum sent Leroy flying into a bench, knocking the guy's mint chip ice cream out of his hands (Just eat your ice cream, damn!).

None of the other experiments dared to get caught in between the crossfire of these 4 godlike beings. They were at another standoff when Wolf whispered to Stitch. Stitch and Wolf nodded at eachother and Stitch covered his eyes as Wolf focused his hands on front of his head as his forehead lit up and there was an extremely bright flash, temperarily blinding 627 and Leroy. Just then, Lilo pulled up in the buggy with Violet and Angel and while 627 and Leroy were still blinded, Lilo shot 2 blasts at them, dehydrating them, putting them in their pods.

"Right in time." Lilo said as she blew the barrel of the gun while Violet and Angel ran up to Wolf and Stitch, pulling them into a bone-crushing hug.

"Meega glad buchi-bu is okataga." the 2 females said as they hugged tighter, suffocating the two.

"Meega nage... breathe." Stitch said as Violet and Angel let go of them as they fell to the ground, catching their breath."Oh, soka." Violet and Angel apologised."Its okataga." the 2 replied as Wolf went over and picked up the pods and they got in and drove off.

XXXXX

Back at the house, the group was outside, enjoying the beautiful night sky. Wolf and Stitch were exhausted after their fight, and they were worn out.

"Meega glad everyone is okay." Stitch said as Wolf nodded and everyone hugged.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Jumba was in his ship, analyzing 627 and Leroy. He had recieved their popds from Wolf and were finding a way to make them god, or at least not as evil. So far, he made 627 to the point where all he says isn't evil anymore. He couldn't get far with Leroy, but he still kept him contained.

Just then, anither experiment came inside the ship. She was sky blue with a white belly, eye patches, white back and head marks, bunny tail, dark blue eyes, ears similar to Stitch's, a black nose, a light blue swirl on her chest, pearly white teeth, and a very feminine body tone.

"Ah, experiment 622, what do I owe this visit?" Jumba said, not turning his back on 627, careful not to let him escape.

"Sapphire just here to visit." the experiment replied, walking up to Jumba."Ah yes. I need 622 to be doing favor." Jumba requested.

"Gaba?" Sapphire asked.

"I need to be getting something from little girl's house. I need you to watch 627, make absolutely sure that 627 _does not escape_." Jumba said, very serious."Okataga." Sapphire said, looking over to the red experiment, who was looking for a way out of the solid glass container, contained in a contained inside of a shield barrier, contained in electrified rotating lasers, yet 627 treated it as nothing.

As Jumba walked out of the ship, Sapphire took a seat and watched 627. As time went on, Sapphire kept watch on 627 and never took an eye off of him.

As minutes turned to hours, Sapphire srarted to dreamily look at 627. That was until 627 finally found a way to escape. He froze the glass and then thawed it out, cracking it. He then used a telekinetic blast to blow the glass away. He froze the machine holding the shield barrier and the laser wall, and then he was free. He then headed into the other parts of the ship and found another ship, big enough to fit him.

Sapphire followed him as he got into the ship. Just before he took off, Sapphire jumped on and then they took off. As they headed out of the ship, Jumba saw the small vessel and sighed."I should've known." Jumba said as he went back into the house.

Sapphire was on the ship, clinging with her claws, when she tore off a panel and started ripping out wires. That eventually lead the ship to lose power and started plummiting towards a small island that Yin and Yang made.

When they crashed, 627 kicked off the glass and jumped out, looking around. He then walked back to the ship and forced his hand through the matal and pulled Sapphire out of it bu the scruff of fur and held her against the ship.

"Youga did this!" 627 growled, charging a ball of plasma in his hands.

"Soka! Meega Soka!" Sapphire apologised, curling up in a ball, dangling off the ground. 627 just couldn't find the strength in him to finish her off. Before Jumba altered him, he'd do it without a single regret, but now, now he just couldn't.

He then just let her fall to the ground and he walked away, exploring the new island. Sapphire quickly got up and followed him."Why is youga following meega." 627 growled, getting annoyed."Jumba wanted meega to watch youga, and thats exactly what meega is doing." Sapphire replied, right next to him.

627 just growled and turned his back, going in the other direction, Sapphire following right behind.

"Why don't you just leave, I'll just be carrying deadweight." 627 said as he picked up the pace."I can keep up!" Sapphire insisted as she caught up with 627."If you keep following, I'll kill you." 627 threatened."I'd like to see you try." Sapphire challenged. 627 charged a fireball, but couldn't find the strength to throw it, so he dissipated it and kept walking.

"Not worth wasting precious energy on." 627 muttered, trning the other way.

_'Gah, curse Jumba! I could've just killed her without a second thought, but now I'm... weak. Is this what its like to have a heart? If so, I'm got gonna like it.' _627 thought as Sapphire was calling him.

"627!" Sapphire called to him.

"What!"

"Slow down, I can't catch up!"

"No, you can't stay with me!"

"Any why not?"

"Because you'll slow _me _down!"

"No I won't!"

"You're weak! Of course you'll slow me down, I'm the most powerful there is! You'll just get in the way of everything!" 627 shouted as his walk turned into a run, Sapphire still right behind him."Hey wait up!" Sapphire called out.

"Gah fine, you can follow, but if you get left, you're on your own!" 627 said as he started walking again, Sapphire right behind him.

**Hello all, sorry about the long update, but I had lots of other stories to get back to. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people, here's chapter 6, so I hope you all enjoy. So here's chapter 5, enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 6

627 was walking around the small island made by Yin and Yang, looking for a way off with Sapphire following not far behind. All the experiments he passed either ran or hid somewhere nearby.

_'At least they're still afraid of me.' _627 thought as he made a small smirk. He was broken out of his small moment when Sapphire was calling him.

"Hey wait, slow down!" Sapphire called out as she was falling behind.

"I told you, you get left behind, you're on your own!" 627 yelled back as he felt a small itch on his shoulder and scratched it.

"You can at least walk slower!" Sapphire called back as he finally decided to walk slower."Thank you." Sapphire thanked as she caught up with him."I don't want your thanks." 627 growled.

"Then what _do_ you want in life?" Sapphire asked, making 627 stop in his tracks. 627 pondered at this question._'What DO I really want?' _627 thought hard at this question until he came to an answer.

"I don't know." 627 replied, looking back up."Aw come on, there's gotta be _something _that you might want." Sapphire pressed, putting a hand on his muscular shoulder. Somehow, he let her do it. He didn't throw her hand off or flinch.

"Well, a name I guess." 627 replied hunching his shoulders.

"Hmmm, Crimson is a good name." Sapphire suggested, looking at 627.

"... I suppose." 627 said, continuing walking.

XXXXX

Wolf and Stitch were in Lilo's house, playing poker with Yin, Yang (Who scratched an itch on his neck), Richter and Cannonball when they recieved a call from the island.

Lilo came into the room and answered it.

"Hello?" Lilo asked as she heard Nosy on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Lilo, we need 626 and 629 over here, 627 is at the island and it looks like he's got 622 with him, get over here pronto." Nosy said as the call ended.

"What is it?" Wolf asked as everyone looked to Lilo.

"627 and Sapphire is at Yin and Yang's island, and we need you and Stitch to investigate." Lilo replied as she, Stitch and Wolf along with Yin and Yang went outside and loaded into the buggy. They drove to the beach and activated the amphibious function of the buggy and headed to Yin and Yang's island.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in Gantu's ship, Gantu was sitting in his chair when he recieved a transmission from Hamsterveil.

"Gantu, how is the DNA samples coming along?" Hamsterveil asked with his signatuure glare.

"Sir, the Probe has confirmed to have gathered DNA from nearly all of the experiments, there's only the 6-series left." Gantu reported.

"Good, as soon as all of the DNA is gathered, send the probe to me." Hamsterveil said as the transmission ended and Gantu leaned back in his chair and continued eating his sanwiches.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Wolf, Lilo, Yin and Yang were on their way to the island. Once they made it to the island, they hopped out to see 627 and Sapphire walking along the shore.

627 sensed Wolf's prescense and turned to him and growled."What are you doing here?" 627 growled, taking a stange, getting ready to fight.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Wolf replied, taking a stance as well. They stared eachother down whhile Sapphire, Lilo and the others started leaving, not wanting to get in their way.

"The longer we spend just standing here, the more likely it is that our battle is stopped, so if its alright with you, let's just skip the warm-up." Wolf advised.

"By all means, this island will make a fine burial for you." 627 replied, smirking. Wolf powered up to his second form. His ear tips, tail tip, belly, and marks on his body turned gold and electrical discharge was flowing around him. His muscles swelled and he grew spines down his back. 627 grew his four retractable arms, his body became more muscular and he grew a set of antennas and four spikes lining down his spine.

"Wow 627, this might take longer than I thought." Wolf said, retaking his stance.

"You see? _This _is our fate, our battle!" 627 said as he too got into his stance and prepared to battle his arch nemesis.

**Hello all, I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people, here's chapter 7, so I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 7

627 and 629 stared eachother down, waiting for an opening in their opponent.

627 felt a ping and with that, he lunged towards 629. 627 threw a barrage of punches and kicks until he scored a knee to the stomach and finished it with an elbow to the back. 629 crashed into the ground, but immediately got up in time to avoid a stomp by 627.

627 then threw a knee kick at 629, which was blocked by his own knee. 627 then threw some punches, but was blocked grabbed by 629. They then exchanged knee blows, which was countered by the other. Getting frustrated, 627 gave 629 a headbut and gave him several punches to the gut and finished it off with a mouth plasma blast at point blank range. 629 was blown into a rock formation, creating a small cave. 627 stayed where he was at and peered into the whole, looking for him. It was a moment later when he saw an energy blast charge and fire at him. 627 countered with his own blast and once they collided, they created a huge blast battle that was so bright, it darkened out the sky.

629 pushed forward until he was out of the cave. They were giving it everything they had and neither was going to back down anytime soon."Youga naga going to win, naga this time!" 627 shouted as he put even more energy into the blast, 629 doing the same. Eventually, the blast overloaded, resulting in a huge explosion. Rocks and formations were blown away and the area was glowing from the explosion. Standing on one side was 627, on the other was 629, both have ruffled fur and covered in bruises. The explosion cleared to reveal an orange sky. Growling, they lunged at eachother and readied a punch. From a distance, all one could see were a red and a silver streak flying towards eachother. They connected at the same time and was struck in the face. There was a huge amount of discharge and electricity flowed from the collision.

Both were pushed back, but 629 managed to regain his composure quicker and lunged again at 627. He gave a barrage of punches and kicks and dissappeared and reappeared behing 627. He then flew up nearly 200 feet into the air and flew back towards the ground, keeping 627 tightly in a headlock. Once they were almost about to hit the ground, 629 let go and let 627 fly into the ground, creating a huge crater. 629 then shot a huge energy bullet volley into the smoking crater and finished it off with a charged mouth blast, expanding the crater greatly. 629 then softly landed at the edge of the crater. He peered inside the smoke and was ready for anything. In the smoke, 629 saw one glowing plasma ball, then many more started to appear. His widened in realisation and he jumped back as far as possible as each plasma ball flew at him.

629 managed to dodge them, but he was now surrounded. 627 emerged from the smoke with a huge evil grin and with one hand out facing 629. 629's eyes widened when 627's hand closed. All of the plasma balls came at 629 at every direction and he was engulfed in explosion after explosion. 627 laughed as the explosion was subsiding, but stopped when he saw 629 with an energy shield around him. 629 then charged his energy and dissappeared on a bolt of lightning. 627 snapped into his stance and was ready for anything, except for 629. 629 came at 627 with unmatched speed and started off with a powerful uppercut, sending 627 skyward. He continued with a 2 hand fist slam to the ground and then a charged blast following that. 627 was on the ground when he saw the blast coming. He moved all six of his hands forward and used his paws and created 6 powerful fans that kept the huge energy ball at bay. 627 stopped using his fans and switched to telekineses to try to force the ball back to 629.

629 also used his telekinetic powers and also tried to move the ball, which was growing doe to both of them excerting power into it due to the power that is given by their telekinesis. Eventually, the ball grew big enough that if detonated, it could destroy the entirety of Yin and Yang's island, along with 627 and 629 themselves. 629 with no other choice, stopped his telekinetic flow and used his electrical powers to dodge the massive energy ball as it flew out into the sky. When it detonated, it was at a safe enough distance not to hurt anyone, but the resulting explosion turned the entire sky a golden-reddish color.

Both fighters were worn out and breathing heavily, but still had some fight left in them, so they glared at eachother and continued their brawl.

XXXXX

Lilo, Sapphire, Stitch, Yin and Yang saw the whole battle from a camera that was on the buggy.

"It looks like they're really worn out. Let's go see if we can get them to stop fighting." Lilo said as they boated the buggy back to Yin and Yang's island.

XXXXX

Back at the island, both experiments were now completely worn out and too weak to fight. They saw Lilo and the others driving toward them.

They stopped near them and got out of the buggy.

"Why do you fight? Ohana means family, and family means that no one gets left behind..."

"Or forgotten." 627 and 629 said at the same time. Everyone nodded and 629 offered a hand to 627. 627 was skeptical about it at first, but he eventually accepted it."Fine, our battle is postponed. Don't think that this is over, I still want to prove that I'm the strongest there is." 627 said as Sapphire walked up to him and hugge dhim. 627 was caught off guard, but eventually fell into it.

"Alright love birds, let's go home." Lilo said as they all got into the buggy and drove back to Kokoua Town.

**Hello all, I hope you all enjoyed the ferocious battle between 627 and 629. They winner may never be decided. I'll update ASAP, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people, here's chapter 8, so I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 8

Back in Kokoua town, everyone was relaxing around the island.

Stitch and Angel were relaxing under a palm tree, Wolf and Violet was on the roof of Lilo's house, enjoying eachother's company, Lilo, along with Yin, Yang, and some other experiments were helping rebuild Yin and Yang's island, and Sapphire was busy making Crimson get along with the other experiments.

Being that he was sort of an anti-hero, he didn't really want to say hi to the other experiments, but Sapphire made sure he did.

"Why am I doing this!" Crimson groaned as they went up to Slushy.

"2 reasons. First is because to be part of the family, you need to get along with the family, second is because I told you to. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." Sapphire said as she dragged 627 up to Slushy.

_'The females of this planet, such an enigma!' _Crimson thought bitterly as he walked up to Slushy. Slushy was on guard, along with the other experiments nearby. Crimson looked back to Sapphire to see her give that face that said 'Well, go on!'. Crimson just sighed and extended his hand.

Slushy was skeptical at first, but seeing Sapphire, he accepted Crim's handshake.

"See? You're making progress." Sapphire said as she and Crim walked off to get along with other experiments.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Nosy was walking around, greeting some of the experiments when he made it to the beach to see what Finder was up to. He went to the lost and found and walked over to find that Finder was nowhere in sight.

_'That's odd, Finder's here every day, something must've happened. Could be Gantu.' _Nosy figured as he headed out to Gantu's ship.

Nosy, after some time, finally made it to Gantu's ship. He looked around for a way in when he saw an open panel outside of Gantu's ship. Shrugging, he climbed into the opening and found his way inside the ventilation shaft that went through the ship.

He snuck his way through the ventilation shaft when he heard talking coming from one of the vents. He looked through the vent to see Gantu and something small flying with him. Nosy focused his eyes on the small flying oblect to see a tiny misquito-like robot flying near a small tank, which was holding a brownish substance shaped like an experiment (Think of the premade form of Leroy in Jumba's lab in Leroy and Stitch).

The misquito flew into the tank and enjected something into the substance, making it turn from a brownish color to a bluish one. The computer registered it and reported.

"DNA transfer injection complete, beginning creation process." the computer said as the tank electrified the the substance and it started to transform. The substance turned from a clear, bluish substance to a black bundle of fur. After a minute, the substance fully transformed into an experiment. It was black and had many other traits of the other experiments.

It had Yang's facial structure, a silver underbelly, back markings, head markings and arm and leg markings along with a bladed tail. The tank emptied and the black experiment gained conciousness. He opened hie eyes to reveal 2 black orbs that flashed red before returning to black.

"Greetings, experiment 000." Hamsterveil said as he came over the transmissiopn screen. 000 just saluted and stood straight, acknowledging Hamsterveil.

"I have an assignment for you. There are 629 experiments in the island, I want you to capture all of them. Given that you have all the powers of all experiments, you should not have any problem with that, understand?" Hamsterveil said as 000 nodded and saluted.

_'Oh no, Hamsterwheel made a new experiment, and he has all the powers of everyone, I gotta go tell Lilo and Stitch.' _Nosy said as he snuck his way back out of the ship and headed to Lilo's house.

**I'll update ASAP, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people, here's chapter 9, so I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 9

Nosy was making his way to Lilo's house when he saw Wolf walking around.

"Wolf, hey Wolf!" Nosy called out as Wolf turned towards him.

"Gaba?" Wolf asked, seeing his troubled look. "I was walking on the beach when I saw that Finder was missing. I thought that Gantu had something to do with it, so I snuck on his ship to see what was up. I saw that Gantu was making a new experiment. Hamsterwheel told him to find and capture all of them, and then I ran here as fast as I could to tell you." Nosy explained, that if not for Wolf's incredible thought process, he wouldn't have understood it.

"We've gotta tell the others." Nosy blurted as he ran off to do so, Wolf heading in the other direction to do the same.

On Wolf's way to Yin and Yang's island to tell Lilo, a thought crossed his mind.

_'Seems like since captured Finder, they must want to keep this quiet, being that Finder can find anything. He must already be sent to Hamsterveil, but if what Nosy said was true, we can't just barge in or else we'll be beaten and captured as well, not even me or 627 can beat whoever this new experiment is. We'll have to approach this logically.' _Wolf thought as he flew to Yin and Yang's island.

Upon arriving, He saw Lilo giving out orders to the experiments, with 627, Sapphire, Violet, Stitch, and Angel nearby.

"Lilo!" Wolf called out as he landed next to her.

"Hey Wolf, what's up?" Lilo asked.

"Meega have to tell all of you something." Wolf explained, the group listening closely. "Go on." Lilo urged as Wolf explained everything. He explained to them that Finder was captured, Hamsterveil making a new experiment named 000 from the genetic information of all the others, and that 000 may be stronger than even he or 627.

The group stared, mouths agape except for 627 who crossed his arms and huffed.

"I don't care how strong he or she _thinks_ they are, I am the strongest there is. I am 627, Jumba's greatest achievement!" 627 boasted. "But it was Hamsterveil that created 000, and by what Wolf said, Nosy sounded urgent." Lilo countered, smirking. "Since when did that poor excuse for an experiment say something that made sense?" 627 retorted.

"I'm just saying, 000 sounds like he's stronger than you, based on what Wolf and Nosy said." Lilo defended, putting her hands up in defense. "Nobody is stronger than I am and that's that." 627 concluded, looking away.

"Will you just get a grip? What if he- Wait, do you feel that?" Wolf asked, interrupted by the approaching energy. "I sense it too." 627 said, unfolding his hands. The two turned their heads to the direction of Gantu's ship to see a silhouette making its way towards them.

The figure stopped over them and floated down, landing several feet away from the two. She currently had Sapphire's apperance, but also had Violet's furry tail. 627 huffed and spoke.

"You must be 000. If _my _cells are in _your _body, how did you turn out so ugly?" 627 taunted, causing 000 to smirk.

"Hello to you too, 627. Ooo and is the cutie next to you gonna fight too?" 000 asked, looking over to Wolf, who was put off guard. "He's none of your concern, you should worry about me." 627 said, pointing his thumb to himself.

"And why is that?" 000 aksed, putting her hands on her hips. "Because I'm the strongest." 627 said, lunging, readying a punch. 000 smirked and caught his punch. 627 tried to pull back, but her grip was too strong. She tightened her grip, making 627 wince slightly. 627 tried to throw a plasma ball at her, but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him drop the attack.

"What's he matter _Crimson, _am I making you feel... _uncomfortable_?" 000 taunted, jumping up and kicking him square in the face, sending him back, but was caught by Wolf. 627 then charged a plasma ball in his mouth and shot it at 000, who simply swatted it away. 000 chuckled, getting 627 even angrier. 627 growled and extended his spines and four retractable arms and fired a volley of plasma shots at her.

000 put up a shield around her and let each shot bounce off. She then steadily walked up to 627, who was still firing non-stop at her. Once she came within range, she kicked 627 square in the face, sending him past the group flying into a rock formation.

"I will not be made a fool of!" 627 roared as he flew out of the hole, readying a punch. 000 smirked and jumped back on her hands, and then just when 627 was in range, she thrusted her feet forward, kicking 627 square in the chest, sending him skyward. 000 extended her wings and then flew up past 627. She then elbowed him in the back, rocketing him back to the ground where he impacted, creating a large crater.

Wolf couldn't sense 627, so he assumed he was knocked unconscious. Wolf turned to face 000, who landed several feet away from him and retracted her wings. Wolf took a stance, ready for battle. Wolf charged up to his super form, growing spines, and his white furred belly, tail tip, and markings glowing an electric blue. Electricity flowed all around him, but died down along with the flashing glow as the form lasted for a few seconds.

"Ooo, nice light show cutie, now it's my turn to show you." 000 said as she floated about a foot in the air and charged her own energy. A crater formed and powerful winds occured. If not for Wolf digging his claws into the ground, he would've been blown away.

_'Wow, what power.' _Wolf thought as the wind died down. 000 landed, her transformation complete. Her gray fur that covered her belly, and the tip of her tail, along with the marks on her back, head, and legs were now a bright blood red, electricity crackling around her.

"I'd hate to ruin that cute face of yours. Are you sure you want to fight?" 000 asked. Wolf's response was a lunge, starting their battle.

**I hope you liked that chap. I kinda based 627 off of Vegeta from DBZ. Vegeta's personality really fits 627. And I thought it would be a nice twist if I made 000 a female experiment. I'll update ASAP, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people, here's chapter 10, so I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 10

As Wolf lunged at 000, he shot an electrical blast at 000, but it was simply deflected by 000. 000 fired her own blast, which Wolf dodged. Wolf came close enouh and tried to punch 000, but was blocked. Wolf immediately dropped down and did a sweep kick, which 000 jumped over and tried a roundhouse kick. Wolf jumped back, avoiding the would be fatal attack.

"Youga move good." 000 complimented. Wolf growled and they stared eachother down. Lilo and the others were watching the fight from afar when Jumba arrived.

"I came as soon as I was hearing fight." Jumba said, seeing the battle as well.

"Jumba, if 627 and Wolf are equal, how is it that Wolf lasted longer than 627?" Lilo asked, looking over to the unconscious form of 627. "This is being because of way they fight. 627 relies on strength to overpower opponent while 629 relies on speed to counter and outmaneuver opponent. Fighting style of 629 works better on much stronger opponent, such as 000." Jumba explained. Lilo nodded and looked back to the battle.

As the two stared eachother down, Wolf had a glare while 000 had a smirk. Wolf growled and lunged, but 000 disappeared in a bolt of lightning. Wolf stopped and looked around. He closed his eyes and tried to sense 000. She reappeared and aimed a kick to his side, but Wolf caught it flung her skyward, where she extended her wings and then charged a plasma ball. Wolf charged a highly concentrated ball of electricity. As 000 fired, Wolf did as well. Once the plasma and electricity connected, a large explosion occured. Wolf had to cover his eyes from the explosion.

Just then, 000 reappeared behind Wolf and grabbed his arms and folded them behind his back, getting him in a tight hold. Wolf winced at the pain. He tried to break free, but 000 was stronger than him, and the hold restricted his movements.

"Meega hope meega not making youga feel uncomfortable." 000 taunted, tightening her grip. Wolf gritted his teeth at the pain. He then extended his other pair of arms, but she countered by extending her own and holding his other pair in a lock. She then pressed her right foot into his back and pulled his arms back. Many cracking sounds occured as Wolf's limps were pulled. Wolf screamed in pain and he was powerless.

Violet saw her buchi bu screaming in pain and she couldn't stand to watch. She lunged at 000 and dealt a powerful kick square in the face, freeing Wolf. 000 was knocked back several feet, caught off guard while Violet ran up to Wolf to help him. Stitch ran to help Wolf up as well.

000 stood back up, rubbing her cheek. She growled, her eyes flashing red, but seeing Violet with Wolf, a smirk came across her features. That was until Hamsterveil called her in her mind.

"What are you doing just lying around! You have experiments to catch! Get moving!" Hamsterveil yelled, throwing his hands up. 000 growled before replying. "Ih." 000 sighed as she extended a pair of wings and took off.

Everyone watched her fly off before they turned their attention back to Wolf and 627, who both were unconscious. "Let's get them back to the ship so they can heal." Lilo suggested as Jumba picked up his two experiments and everyone headed back to the lab.

XXXXX

In Jumba's ship, Wolf and 627 floated in two healing chambers, unconscious, battered and bruised. Jumba was nearby, on his computer. The two experiments had lots of equipment wired and strapped to them. Jumba was typing away until Lilo came into the room.

"Hey Jumba, whatcha doing now?" Lilo asked, walking up to the computer. "Along with healing 627 and 629, evil genius is enhancing 627 and 629's abilities, and downloading additional skill into their combat programming." Jumba replied, not taking his four eyes off of the computer. Lilo nodded and walked over to the pods holding the two experiments.

They floated in the chambers, submerged in a green liquid. They both had breathing masks on, their breathing slow and steady. After a few moments, Lilo shrugged and walked out, leaving Jumba to his work.

Once the computer informed Jumba that the enhancements and fighting skill were ready to be downloaded, he immediately started the download.

A needle in each chamber extended from the chamber floor and then enjected a blue liquid into 627 and Wolf before retracting back into the floor of the chamber. "Enjection complete. Estimated time until effect, twenty three hours, forty seven seconds." the computer announced as Jumba smiled and got up and walked out of the ship, leaving the two experiments alone to heal.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, 000 flew back to Gantu's lab with several experiment pods, including Leroy's pod, labeled 626.0.

_'627's such a hothead. I like that about him, but the other, 629's a cutie. I'll have both of them for myself eventually, but now, there's work to do.'_ 000 thought as she flew to Gantu's ship.

Once she got there, the hatch opened and she walked inside. 000 was then greeted by 625, also known as Reuben.

"Hey toots, back so soon?" Reuben asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 000 just ignored him and continued to carry the experiment pods into the lab.

**I hope you liked the chap. I wrote this at my grandmother's house offline. Everyone kept staring at me and my laptop like they never saw the damn thing. It drove me crazy! I'll update ASAP, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people, here's chapter 11, so I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't...**

Chapter 11

As Wolf and 627 rested in their pods, the wires strapped to around heads were downloading information into their supercomputer brains.

Inside their minds, the information played in the form of a dream. Being that the same information was being downloaded to them, they shared the same dream.

_XXXXX(Dreamstate)XXXXX _

_In their dream, Wolf and 627 were standing on a reflective floor. Their surroundings were nothing but a bright indescresent white aurora._

_"Where are we?" 627 asked, looking around._

_"Naga clue. This could be a dream." Wolf figured. Just then, they saw two forms appear in front of them. These two forms were them, but they had blank expressions. __Wolf and 627 looked them over until something started to happen. The two clones started to move closer and closer together until their torsos met and then a bright flash occured._

_The real Wolf and 627 had to cover their eyes at the brightness of the light. When the light finally died down, Wolf and 627 dropped their arms and opened their eyes to see a glowing form. The white glow eventually died down to reveal another being. _

_The energy radiating off of this being was starting to singe 627 and Wolf's fur. They couldn't even look at him directly due to the energy radiating and the still lasting brightness. "Could that be usa?" Wolf asked, his the figure disappeared and the two experiments regained their composure. Before they could fully fathom what happened, they both heard a monotonous voice speak aloud._

_'Healing process completed, physical alterations completed, combat skill download completed, draining chambers now.' The voice said as their world went black._

XXXXX(Real world)XXXXX

The chambers drained the green liquid and water poured into the chambers. All the equipment was detatched from them and retracted back into the roof of the chambers. After the chambers were washed, they drained again and oxygen filled the chambers as Wolf and 627's oxygen masks were removed and the chambers opened.

Wolf and 627 opened their eyes and got up and climbed out of the chambers to see Lilo and Jumba there to see them awaken.

"Guys, they're awake!" Lilo called out of the ship as Stitch, Angel, Violet, and Sapphire all ran inside to see the new and improved experiments.

"Buchi bu!" Sapphire and Violet shouted as they ran up and hugged their respective buchi buus. Wolf smiled and hugged Violet while 627 just wore a shocked expression. 627 eventually fell into Sapphire's embrace and started to hug back. Sapphire herself was suprised at this action, but welcomed it all the while. Everyone watched the two and grew huge cheek-to-cheek grins. 627 caught onto everyone looking at them, so he took his arms from around her and put his hands behind his back.

"C'mon Crimson, meega know youga enjoyed that." Wolf said, smirking as well.

"Naga matters!" 627 said, growling. The others burst out in laughter at his outburst. This got 627's blood boiling. "Stop laughing!" 627 roared as everyone stopped instantly. Huffing, 627 then walked out of the ship and into the forest.

"I would be advising if experiment 627 along with other experiments remain near little girl's house." Jumba said as 627 stopped at the ship entrance. 627 stopped and turned around. "Why is that?" 627 asked.

"Hamsterwheel creation 000 is still being at large. Evil genius advise 627 to not be leaving ship." Jumba repeated, raising his voice.

"Meega isa strongest! Meega will beat 000." 627 growled before jumping out of the back of the ship, jumping from tree to tree through the forest.

Deciding it's best to leave him alone, the others headed elsewhere.

XXXXX

After coming out of the forest, 627 wandered the streets of Kokoua Town. As he walked through the streets, there were no sign of any experiments, or people for that matter.

As he walked through the town, 627 could feel his new strength course through him. He felt stronget than ever. He smirked at this new feeling.

However, the silence put him on high alert. The tiniest sound he would detect. He was nearing Slushy's snowcone stand when he heard the lightest of footsteps behind him. He then whipped around to see 000 standing behind him, arms crossed, a smirk gracing her features.

"Youga." 627 said, recognizing her immediately.

"Aloha to youga too." 000 replied, chuckling. "Meega see that youga has grown stronger. And sexier." 000 commented, smirking. "Hmph, and youga remained the same." 627 shot back, smirking himself.

"But meega isa still stronger." 000 said, walking over and leaning against a street pole. She knew exactly how arrogant 627 was, and she'd use that to her advantage. 627 growled at this. He became the strongest and now he'll prove it.

"Prove it." 000 challenged, moving from the street pole and uncrossing her arms. 627 smirked and then lunged, plasma charged in his hand.

As 627's fist made contact with 000's face, she merely brushed it off, much to 627's surprise. The amount of force 627 put into the attach caused him to spin, but as soon as he faced her again, he was met with a punch to the face, sending him flying through Slushy's snowball stand and into a building.

627 fumed with rage before a wave of plasma erupted from him and flowed up in an orange pillar. There stood 627, all 6 arms and quills extended, his frome larger and more muscular to support the extra arms.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Wolf was walking around the forest when he saw a huge orange pillar of plasme erupt from the direction of the town.

"Cousin!" Wolf exclaimed as he headed to the village on all fours.

XXXXX

He jumped from the wrecked building, and landed across from 000. She herself was surprised at how much stronger 627 has become. Giving her no time to react, 627 lunged full speed, planting three fists into her face. 000 skidded back several yards, but 627 was already on her. He readied a single punch, which was mqtched by her own, then another punch, which was also matched by 000. She then used 627's DNA and extended an extra 4 arms and quills, and then the two started trading impossibly fast blows. Each and every punch was equally matched with another. This lasted for a few moments until 000 scored a punch to 627's face, but he returned it with a triple punch with all three of his right arms. 000 skidded back, but lunged right back, resuming their exchange. It was then that 627 scored a punch to 000's face. The force caused her to spin around, which lead to a triple punch. 627 quickly used his telekinesis to keep himself stationary as he brushed the attack off. He then charged plasma into his right hands and delivered a powerful triple punch to 000's face, sending her flying. 000's arms retracted as she skidded across the ground and crashing into a wall.

627 smirked as he stood back up. However, his victory was short lived as a huge, red electrical explosion erupted from 000's direction. In an instant, 000 appeared in front of him, her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. The gray fur and marks on her were now a bright, blood red, electricity crackling all around her. 627 immediately recognized it as Wolf's main ability. He growled, noticing her critical increase in power. He was stronger then Wolf, but his ability made up for it.

"Youga isa strong." 000 complimented, but before 627 had time to react, he was sent flying. He stumbled across the ground, but found footing and skidded to a hault. No sooner had he stopped, 000 was already infront of him. She raised his chin up to look at her, "But meega isa still stronger."

627 just smirked and unleashed a mouth blast, engulfing 000. 627 then jumped back and got battle ready. 000 stood across from him, in a stance, seemingly unfazed by 627's attack.

"Prove it." 627 taunted, causing 000 to smirk. They then lunged again.

**I hope you liked the chap. I'll update ASAP, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


End file.
